gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn
}} Shin Gundam Musou (真・ガンダム無双) is the upcoming fourth installment in the Gundam Musou/Dynasty Warriors Gundam series by Tecmo Koei. The game will feature over a hundred units as well as new features and the return of space battles among other things. The game is set for release in Japan on December 19th, 2013 for Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. Cross-playing and cross-saving between the two versions has also been announced. Whether or not a localization will follow has yet to be announced. New features While the game will feature the familiar mechanics and gameplay as previous entries, the game has returned to a more realistic graphical style as opposed to the cel-shaded one featured in Gundam Musou 3 to allow for more units on screen at once. Space battles have also returned though special elevated levels will emulate the feel of flying through space as units move up and down. Combination Attacks are derived from the Partner Strike from the previous game, which is essentially a double SP attack; the first performed by the player and the second by a selected partner. With the expanded roster, players may even call upon captains to arrive on the battlefield and bombard the area using their flagship. Also new to the game is the a Burst system which allows for certain mobile suits to enter a powered up form without having to use an SP Attack first. Said forms are based on modes and add-ons such as 00 Raiser's Trans-AM and Strike Freedom's METEOR. This system also affects pilots as well, granting them abilities based on their genetic type such as NewTypes causing a slowdown effect around them or SEED users gaining infinite thrust. Upgrade Plans have been introduced which not only allows the player to upgrade stats like before, but even power up and change the aspect of certain weapons and attacks such as thicker beam shots and increased beam saber length. Returning from the first game is the Official Mode which originally followed the UC timeline though this time it will follow the storylines of all series which includes such series as SEED Destiny and Unicorn. Alongside Official Mode is Ultimate Mode which allows for crossover battles with over a hundred mobile suits spanning the Gundam franchise. Featured Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors Shin Gundam Musou will feature over a hundred units to choose from and even Mobile Armors will be made playable for the first time. New Mobile Suits from SEED and Unicorn have been confirmed as well. Returning mobile suits will also feature new SP Attacks as well. Mobile Suit Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam *RGM-79 GM *MS-14 Gelgoog *MS-14S Char's Gelgoog *MSN-02 Zeong *MA-08 Big Zam *MS-06 Zaku II *MS-09B Dom Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *RX-178 Gundam Mk-II *RMS-099 Rick Dias *MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam *MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki *RMS-106 Hizack *RMS-108 Marasai *RX-139 Hambrabi *AMX-004 Qubeley Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam *AMX-107 Bawoo Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *RX-93 ν Gundam *MSN-04 Sazabi *AMS-119 Geara Doga *MSN-03 Jagd Doga Quess Paraya Custom *RGM-89 Jegan Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *F91 Gundam F91 Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Mobile Fighter G Gundam *GF13-017NJII God Gundam *GF13-001NHII Master Gundam *JDG-009X Death Army New Mobile Report Gundam Wing *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *OZ-00MS2 Tallgeese II After War Gundam X *GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Turn A Gundam *SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam (Can switch between Aile, Launcher, and Sword packs. Uses Perfect configuration for Burst Mode) (New) *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam (New) *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam (New) *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam (New) *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam (New) *MBF-02 Strike Rouge (New) *MBF-M1 M1 Astray (New) *GAT-X252 Forbidden Gundam (New) *GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam (New) *GAT-X370 Raider Gundam (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam (Can switch between Force, Blast and Sword packs) (New) *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam (Can now use METEOR as an add-on during Burst Mode) *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior (New) *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam (New) *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (New) *GAT-04+AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Windam (New) *ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam (New) *ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam (New) *ORB-01 Akatsuki (Can switch between Oowashi and Shiranui packs) (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam *CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam *RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee (New) *NZ-666 Kshatriya *MSN-06S Sinanju *AMS-129 Geara Zulu(New) *AMS-129 Geara Zulu (Angelo Sauper Use) (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket *RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G *GPB-04B Beargguy (New, DLC) Vehicles and Support units Mobile Suit Gundam *White Base Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Archangel *Dominion Characters Mobile Suit Gundam *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Char Aznable *Dozle Zabi Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *Kamille Bidan *Emma Sheen *Haman Karn *Yazan Gable *Paptimus Scirocco Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Char Aznable *Rezin Schnyder Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Uso Ewin Mobile Fighter G Gundam *Domon Kasshu *Master Asia Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *Heero Yuy After War Gundam X *Garrod Ran Turn A Gundam *Loran Cehack Mobile Suit Gundam SEED *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Yzak Joule (New) *Dearka Elsman (New) *Mu La Flaga (New) *Cagalli Yula Athha (New) *Murrue Ramius (New) *Shani Andras (New) *Orga Sabnak (New) *Clotho Buer (New) *Muruta Azrael (New) Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *Kira Yamato *Cagalli Yula Athha *Athrun Zala *Shinn Asuka *Lunamaria Hawke *Rey Za Burrel (New) *Sting Oakley (New) *Auel Neider (New) *Stella Loussier (New) *Neo Roanoke (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *Setsuna F. Seiei *Ribbons Almark *Mister Bushido Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn *Banagher Links *Audrey Burne *Full Frontal *Marida Cruz *Angelo Sauper (New) Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory *Anavel Gato External links *http://gundam-musou.jp/